Une rose pour mon amour
by Cajedi
Summary: SLASH - Une pure romance entre Harry et Drago


Source : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : slash  
  
Couple : Harry/Drago  
  
  
  
Disclaimer :Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Notes : Je remercie tous les auteurs de fics slash qui m'ont donné l'envie d'en écrire une.  
  
  
  
« Celle-ci est la première fic sur HP que j'ai écrite, depuis il y en a eu d'autres.. »   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une rose pour mon amour  
  
  
  
  
  
DM = le point de vue de Drago - HP = le point de vue d'Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre un  
  
  
  
DM  
  
  
  
Maison des Serpentards.  
  
  
  
Drago se retournait dans son lit, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait le sommeil agité de rêves bizarres et sensuels.  
  
Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de son souffre douleur : Harry Potter.  
  
Oui.. mais un Harry Potter gentil avec lui, un Harry amoureux de lui.  
  
Au point culminant de son rêve, Drago se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court.  
  
-Oh non, je vais finir par devenir fou, il faut que cela cesse !!!!  
  
Il se rappelait quand cela avait commencé, c'était vers la fin de leur sixième année, il s'était rendu compte que lorsque Harry était absent, les journées lui semblaient monotones.  
  
Il crût alors que ce n'était uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas lui faire quelques vacheries.  
  
Mais non c'était plus profond que cela ; en réalité il avait compris que c'était la seule manière de lui parler et de voir son regard émeraude le pénétrer.  
  
Que de frissons de plaisir cela lui avait procurés !  
  
Que de regrets aussi de ne pas être son ami.  
  
L'année s'était terminée sans aucun changement, il avait continué à perturber la vie d'Harry en lui faisant des remarques encore plus virulentes espérant ainsi chasser ses émotions.  
  
Mais quand Harry lui répondait de manière acerbe..Dieu que cela lui faisait mal !!!  
  
-Non ! Cette année il faut que cela change, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je ne tiendrai pas le coup, je ne peux me voiler la face, je l'aime..  
  
Il se demanda comment faire après toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait faites pour créer une approche.  
  
-Jamais je ne pourrai y arriver ! En plus je vais avoir tout le monde à dos aussi bien du côté des Gryffondors que des Serpentards . Oh que m'importe après tout ! C'est de mon c?ur qu'il s'agit.  
  
Il était à présent l'heure de se lever, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers les douches.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Maison des Gryffondors  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, se leva, il était temps d'aller prendre sa douche afin de commencer une nouvelle journée.  
  
Il se remémora la journée de la veille.  
  
Il avait retrouvé ses amis, Hermione et Ron, sur le Quai 9 ¾, ils avaient raconté leurs vacances. Hermione était allée passer quelques jours chez Ron.  
  
Il avait bien remarqué aussi que ces deux amis formaient maintenant un couple et il en était vraiment content pour eux.  
  
Dans le train qui les conduisit à Pouldard il revit tous ses autres amis.  
  
Tout le monde avait bien changé.  
  
C'était l'année de leur 17 ans et ils entraient tous en septième et dernière année.  
  
Il avait vu Drago affublé de ses deux acolytes, Goyle et Crabbe. Drago était, comme toujours, d'une élégance parfaite.  
  
Il les avait évités. Il se rappelait bien trop comment les derniers mois s'étaient déroulés.  
  
Drago ne ratait jamais une occasion pour l'humilier et cela avait empiré sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.  
  
La veille pendant le souper il avait remarqué plusieurs fois Drago qui regardait dans leur direction.  
  
Oui il en était sûr les hostilités allaient continuer..  
  
-Harry, tu en mets du temps cria Ron  
  
-J'arrive, j'ai terminé  
  
Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit ses amis.  
  
-Et bien tu as été long, dit Hermione.  
  
-Je réfléchissais à cette nouvelle année qui commence.  
  
-Elle ne saurait pas être plus pire que les autres, dit Ron  
  
-Je ne sais pas...on verra bien.  
  
-Dis donc, tu ne nous ferais pas un petit coup de déprime toi ?  
  
-Mais non, allons y !  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers qui conduisaient à la salle à manger.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
Harry s'installa à la table et commença à manger.  
  
Il parla joyeusement avec tous ses amis.  
  
Il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Aux autres tables l'ambiance semblait bonne également.  
  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus longuement sur la table des serpentards, il vit Goyle et Crabbe faire leurs pitreries habituelles, Pansy parlait avec Drago.  
  
Soudain Drago regarda dans sa direction. Harry sursauta et regarda ailleurs.  
  
-Zut ! Il va penser que je l'espionne.  
  
-Harry ? Tu es où ? Il est temps d'y aller, on a cours de potion avec Rogue lui rappela Hermione  
  
-Oh non, encore avec les serpentards..  
  
-Comme d'habitude, dit Ron.  
  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
  
Drago et sa bande se levèrent aussi.  
  
Ils se trouvèrent ensemble devant la porte . Crabbe et Goyle les bousculèrent et passèrent devant eux suivis par Drago qui se retourna et regarda Harry dans les yeux un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry le regarda de haut en bas en le toisant, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de Malefoy.  
  
Néanmoins à l'étonnement d'Harry aucune parole ne fut dite.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Cours de potion.  
  
  
  
-Potter, Granger, Weasley, 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, cela vous apprendra a être à l'heure !!!  
  
Et voilà c'était reparti. Severus Rogue commençait la valse des points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Les Serpentards commencèrent à jubiler .  
  
Rogue réclama le silence et pendant deux heures nous apprîmes à composer une potion d'antidote contre certains sorts.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre deux  
  
  
  
  
  
DM  
  
  
  
Maison des Serpentards.  
  
Drago étudiait ses leçons, dû moins il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.  
  
Son esprit était ailleurs..  
  
Il pensait au nombre de fois où il avait regardé Harry.  
  
Harry riant avec ses amis.  
  
Harry composant ses potions.  
  
Il avait ressenti un coup au c?ur quand au petit déjeuné il avait surprit Harry le regardant.  
  
Et ce regard qu'il avait eu ensuite près de la porte, ce regard-là lui avait causé un dépit profond et il s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas être méchant.  
  
Le reste de la journée il avait évité les rencontres et tempéré les mauvaises intentions de Goyle et Crabbe à leur égard.  
  
Il leur avait donné l'ordre ainsi qu'aux autres Serpentards d'ignorer la maison des Gryffondors en son entier.  
  
Cela leur avait semblé bizarre à tous mais il leur expliqua qu'il avait lu un article qui disait que rien n'était plus pire que l'indifférence.  
  
Technique qu'ils allaient tous appliquer afin de faire enrager les Gryffondors.  
  
Finalement ils approuvèrent l'idée de leur chef.  
  
Drago se dit au fond de lui même que son idée calmerait un peu la haine qu'avait sa maison contre celle d'Harry et que peut être ainsi Harry l'aimerait un peu.  
  
Mais si jamais les serpentards découvraient que ce qu'il leur avait proposé n'était pas pour faire enrager les gryffondors mais plutôt pour les rapprocher..oh la la ils lui feraient payer cher.  
  
Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une approche amicale envers Harry à l'insu de tout le monde.  
  
Soudain, il s'arrêta.  
  
-J'ai une idée..oh oui..demain...  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Maison des Gryffondors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry était dans son lit.  
  
Il aimait maintenant avoir sa chambre à lui.  
  
Tous les élèves de septième année avaient leur chambre individuelle.  
  
Il sourit en ayant vu Ron se glisser discrètement dans celle d'Hermione.  
  
Il respecterait leur intimité le plus souvent possible même si parfois c'était dur de se retrouver tout seul.  
  
La journée lui avait parue trop calme, bizarrement il n'y avait eu aucune bagarre avec les serpentards, juste cette petite bousculade le matin avant le cours de potions.  
  
C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi mais connaissant Malefoy il se doutait qu'il devait comploter une quelconque méchanceté.  
  
Il avait senti plusieurs fois le regard de Malefoy sur eux mais il n'avait plus osé l'affronter.  
  
Inutile de rechercher l'hostilité même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était un peu ennuyer.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Chapitre trois  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle, il découvrit sous sa serviette, une rose blanche fraîchement cueillie.  
  
Il pensa que c'était Ron qui l'avait cueillie pour Hermione.  
  
-Ron, c'est à toi ?  
  
-Non, c'était déjà là quand Hermione et moi sommes arrivés.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est pour moi ?  
  
-Oui, tu as sûrement une admiratrice..  
  
Il regarda à sa table pour voir si quelqu'un se faisait reconnaître comme le donateur de ce présent.  
  
Il ne vit rien.  
  
Il haussa les épaules et continua son petit déjeuner.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Cours de soins des créatures magiques.  
  
  
  
Hagrid se tenait debout devant sa cabane près à accueillir les élèves de septième année.  
  
Comme les années précédentes ces cours étaient également communs pour les serpentards et les gryffondors.  
  
Hagrid leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur fit faire connaissance avec la nouvelle créature qu'ils allaient devoir soigner tout au long de l'année.  
  
Aux exclamations joyeuses des serpentards, les gryffondors firent grises mines.  
  
En effet, se trouvait devant chacun d'eux un petit serpent gris avec trois têtes.  
  
  
  
-Voici le triosept, c'est un invertébré très puissant surtout quand vers la fin de l'année des cours il mesurera 3 mètres de long et pèsera à peu près 150 kg. D'une de ses têtes sort des flammes, d'une autre de l'acide et de la dernière une salive paralysante.  
  
-Ouaf c'est dangereux cette bestiole s'écria Hermione.  
  
-Comme tous les serpents dit Harry en fixant Malefoy.  
  
-Oui c'est traite ces bebêtes cela ne prévient pas quand ça attaque rétorqua Ron.  
  
Et ainsi de suite les gryffondors firent des allusions blessantes pour les serpentards.  
  
Ceux-ci la tête haute et très fiers firent semblant de rien et ne répondirent rien.  
  
Les gryffondors se regardèrent et se sentirent embarrassés.  
  
Hagrid réclama le silence.  
  
  
  
-Oui ces petits triosepts ont l'air bien impressionnants mais en les manipulant gentiment et avec des gants spéciaux vous verrez qu'ils seront bien attachants.  
  
A ces mots Harry ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Drago et il vit que celui- ci souriait aux propos d'Hagrid.  
  
Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi facile avec Drago se surprit à penser Harry.  
  
Ils écoutèrent Hagrid attentivement et rangèrent chacun leur triosept dans des petites cages fixées sur le mur de la maison d'Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid n'en revenait pas c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait eu un cours sans chahut, pas de bagarre et un intérêt réel de la part des serpentards de la classe de Drago.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
DM  
  
  
  
Maison des Serpentards  
  
  
  
Drago se félicita que son plan avait été bien maintenu par ses acolytes, pas un n'avait bronché aux allusions des Gryffondors lors du cours d'Hagrid.  
  
Harry avait même paru surpris...mais des surprises il lui en réservait d'autres..de bonnes surprises.  
  
Toutefois ses yeux s'assombrirent en repensant à ce matin quand il était passé à côté de la table des gryffondors et qu'il avait vu la rose blanche abandonnée par Harry.  
  
Il le savait cela ne serait pas simple de conquérir le c?ur de ce garçon mais à défaut il se contenterait de son amitié.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre quatre  
  
  
  
  
  
Salle à manger  
  
  
  
Harry fut étonné en trouvant de nouveau sous sa serviette une rose jaune.  
  
Il questionna Ron du regard, celui-ci fit non de la tête.  
  
-Mais qui fait cela ?  
  
-Si tu veux je vais me renseigner discrètement afin de savoir laquelle de ces filles craque pour toi ?  
  
-Tu ferais cela pour moi parce que cela m'ennuie un peu.  
  
-Bah tu devrais être content d'avoir une amoureuse.  
  
-Oui mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas marrant de ne pas savoir.  
  
Il prit la rose et la glissa entre ses cahiers.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes avant de se rentre aux cours de métamorphoses.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Toilettes  
  
  
  
Il se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains.  
  
Il senti la présence d'une personne qui vînt juste au lavabo à côté du sien. Il leva les yeux.  
  
  
  
-Malefoy !  
  
-Harry ...euh Potter ! Quelle surprise !  
  
-Que complote-tu sur notre dos ?  
  
-Moi, rien, quelle idée tordue !!!  
  
-Ecoute, tu me prends pour un naïf depuis la rentrée vous ne nous ennuyez plus, tu admettras que cela relève du miracle et comme je doute fort que cela soit possible avec les serpentards, je te pose la question.  
  
-Ne soit pas parano et puis ce n'est pas ton plus cher désir, la paix entre les différentes maisons ?  
  
-Malefoy je ne crois pas tes belles paroles, sache que je vais te surveiller de très près.  
  
-Hum...fait le de très près alors.  
  
Et sur ses paroles énigmatiques Drago sortit des toilettes.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Salle commune des gryffondors.  
  
  
  
-Alors Ron, tu as du nouveau sur notre petite enquête ?  
  
-J'ai demandé l'aide d'Hermione mais hélas nous n'avons rien trouvé du moins dans notre maison.  
  
-Peut-être une amie de Cho agissant pour elle, dit Hermione.  
  
-Non, Cho et moi sommes de bons amis sans plus j'ai déjà eu une explication avec elle à l'époque où l'on s'était rapprochés.  
  
-J'aimerais recevoir une rose le matin, je trouve cela génial, dit Hermione .  
  
Ron rougit et donna un rapide bisou sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
-Mais ma chérie, le matin tu as mieux. tu m'as moi !  
  
Et ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.  
  
Harry alla se détendre longuement sous la douche et repensa à Malefoy. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait le surveiller et bizarrement cela n'avait pas sembler l'énerver.  
  
Que lui avait-il répondu déjà .ah oui..fait le de très près alors. Pas demandé ce qu'il mijotait de secret alors.  
  
Il dit bonne nuit à ses amis et alla se coucher sans plus attendre.  
  
Sa nuit fut très agitée entre insomnie et cauchemar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre cinq  
  
  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
Drago s'impatientait l'heure du petit déjeuner était presque terminée et Harry n'était toujours pas descendu.  
  
Soudain il le vit rentrer et s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.  
  
Il avait les yeux cernés il avait dû avoir probablement une mauvaise nuit.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago.  
  
-Si seulement tu pouvais faire les mêmes rêves que les miens.  
  
-Que dis-tu demanda Pansy.  
  
-Rien je pensais tout haut.  
  
Pansy se détourna de Draco et continua à discuter avec Goyle, il est vrai que pour l'instant Drago lui paraissait inaccessible et depuis elle semblait beaucoup apprécier Goyle, une sympathie réciproque qui se transformait tout doucement en amour.  
  
Draco vit alors Harry saisir la rose de couleur rose pâle qu'il avait été cueillir très tôt dans les jardins de Poudlard.  
  
Harry leva ses yeux et fit un tour des tables dans l'espoir de voir qui le regardait prendre la rose en main.  
  
Et quand Drago vit son regard se diriger vers la table des serpentards, il baissa les yeux et fit semblant de ramasser quelque chose de tombé.  
  
-Et bien le mystère s'épaissit lui dit Hermione avec un rire étouffé.  
  
  
  
-Je trouve cela bien flatteur mais toujours bien ennuyeux. Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'êtes pas entrain de me faire marcher.  
  
-Non nous te jurons que l'on a rien à voir dans cette histoire.  
  
-Ok, je vous crois.  
  
Harry caressa pensivement les pétales de la rose et la glissa dans une de ses fardes.  
  
Les gryffondors se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Hagrid.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Cours de soins des créatures magiques.  
  
  
  
-Comme j'ai obtenu l'accord du directeur Dumbledore, je vous signale qu'à partir de ce jour, vous devrez venir tous les jours pendant une heure à mon cours, vous devrez vous occuper chaque jour de vos petits protégés leur signala Hagrid.  
  
Un murmure monta dans les rangs des gryffondors.  
  
  
  
-Tous les jours avec les serpentards, oh la la  
  
-Du calme, dit Harry, depuis la rentrée tout se passe bien avec eux, alors ne venez rien gâcher sinon vous me déplairiez fortement.  
  
-On dit que Malefoy n'est plus le même, certains serpentards osent même venir plaisanter avec nous.  
  
-Oui, ils en a même qui sortent avec ceux d'autres maisons.  
  
-Avec quelqu'un de la nôtre aussi demanda Harry ?  
  
-Oui Neville va souvent rejoindre Crabbe à la bibliothèque, ils étudient ensemble.  
  
-Je vois et bien justement il ne faut pas compromettre cette entente, faites passer le mot.  
  
-Oui Harry, nous veillerons au grain.  
  
Harry se dirigea avec les autres jusqu'à l'endroit de son Triosept, il mit les gants spéciaux et plongea les mains dans la cage.  
  
-Viens ici mon petit, tu es tout gris, aussi gris que les yeux de Malefoy, je vais t' appeler Dragounet.  
  
-Heureux de la comparaison ..est-ce un compliment suite à ta réflexion sur mes yeux ?  
  
Harry sursauta et rougit violemment.  
  
Bien sûr c'était en référence aux beaux yeux gris de Malefoy qu'il avait dit cela mais il ne pouvait bien sûr pas lui dire.  
  
-Drago .Malefoy !  
  
-Drago me suffit ironisa celui-ci.  
  
-Euh..je pensais plutôt au fait que le triosept était plus du genre serpentard.  
  
-Et tu lui donnes un petit nom affectueux qui ressemble étrangement au mien ?  
  
-Ecoute, je ne cherche pas la dispute, je te présente mes excuses si je t'ai blessé.  
  
-Disons que tes excuses me suffisent pour l'instant ...continue a appeler ton triosept de cette manière cela me plaît bien quant à moi je vais appeler le mien jespère.  
  
Sur ce Drago se dirigea vers sa cage à quelques pas de celle d'Harry.  
  
Harry le regarda faire et distrait il ne vit pas que son serpent avait remonté sur son avant bras.  
  
Quand il le sentit il était trop tard, celui-ci lui avait versé de la salive paralysante dessus.  
  
Il ne sentait plus son bras, il ne savait plus le bouger.  
  
Drago vit la chose et accouru vers Harry.  
  
-Viens on va voir Madame Pomfresh.  
  
-Je n'ai pas mal mais tout est endormi.  
  
Drago mit au courant Hagrid et tandis que celui-ci recommandait aux autres élèves de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, Harry et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Infirmerie.  
  
Drago soutenait Harry car la paralysie maintenant gagnait la partie droite de tout son corps.  
  
Harry paniquait et en même temps se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Drago.  
  
Drago quant à lui voulait tant dire des paroles réconfortantes à Harry mais il avait peur de le brusquer.  
  
Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant et en deux temps et trois mouvements injecta un antidote à Harry.  
  
Harry fut étendu sur un lit et Drago resta à ses côtés.  
  
Harry s'endormit.  
  
Drago caressa les cheveux d'Harry et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
  
-Dors mon c?ur, tu en as besoin, je reste près de toi, je veille sur toi, dit Drago d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.  
  
Une heure plus tard quand Harry se réveilla il fut étonné de voir Drago à ses côtés.  
  
-Alors la Belle au Bois dormant on se réveille ..  
  
-Hum, oui mais je n'ai pas eu le baiser du Prince charmant répondit Harry avec un sourire lumineux.  
  
Drago ressentit comme un délicieux serrement dans son ventre mais comme il allait se pencher sur Harry une voix retentit et Drago s'écarta vivement.  
  
-Harry comment vas-tu s'écria Hagrid ?  
  
-Bien professeur, beaucoup mieux, en fait je ne ressens plus rien.  
  
-Madame Pomfresh a fait des miracles comme d'habitude lança Drago.  
  
Madame Pomfresh arriva, examina de nouveau Harry et leur signala qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et qu'ils pouvaient regagner leurs cours.  
  
Harry remercia Drago pour sa gentillesse avec lui.  
  
Drago ne répondit rien mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
Maison des gryffondors.  
  
  
  
Harry était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-Quelle journée riche en émotion ! Pour la troisième fois je reçois une rose déposée par une mystérieuse personne ensuite je me fais paralyser par mon triosept et Drago qui s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais son meilleur ami.  
  
Drago.. comment avoir réellement confiance en lui.  
  
Demain il allait le surveiller, histoire de voir si Drago était sincère ou s'il manigançait quelques coups tordus.  
  
Pourtant il lui avait semblé que Drago avait eu des gestes et des mots gentils pendant qu'il s'endormait mais tout était flou dans son souvenir.  
  
Décidément il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.  
  
Il prit son journal et fit un petit schéma :  
  
Lundi : Ron et Hermione ensemble, voyage calme, arrivée à Poudlard le soir Mardi : une bousculade avec les serpentards  
  
Mercredi : rose blanche, indifférence des serpentards  
  
Jeudi : rose jaune, indifférence des serpentards  
  
Vendredi : rose rose pâle, amitiés entre serpentards et toutes les maisons, Drago gentil avec moi...gentil !!!!?  
  
Samedi : rose ????????  
  
  
  
-Et voilà maintenant que je prends goût à avoir ma rose le matin !!!!!!!  
  
Il parti d'un grand éclat de rire et se mit au lit.  
  
Les émotions l'avaient épuisé et il plongea très rapidement dans le sommeil.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
DM  
  
  
  
Maison des Serpentards.  
  
  
  
Drago tournait en rond.  
  
-J'ai failli l'embrasser..oh non j'ai failli l'embrasser !!!!! Aussi quelle idée il a eu de parler du baiser du Prince. Heureusement qu'Hagrid est arrivé. Sinon tout aurait été gâché, il m'aurait rejeté et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.  
  
Il était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas savoir résister mieux à l'attraction qu'Harry inconsciemment exerçait sur lui.  
  
-Non je ne peux pas le forcer, il faut que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de voir s'il m'aime aussi !!!!  
  
Drago alla se coucher en soupirant et sa nuit fut peuplée de doux rêves où il pouvait enfin prouver tout son amour à la personne qui était dans son c?ur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre six  
  
  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ce matin là Harry fut le premier arrivé à la table des gryffondors et comme il s'y attendait un peu il trouva à son intention une rose rouge veloutée qui exhalait un parfum agréable.  
  
Il porta la rose sous son nez et la huma longuement en fermant les yeux.  
  
-Hum ...quel délicieux parfum !  
  
-Salut , firent Ron et Hermione joyeusement.  
  
-Dis donc tu es tombé du lit ce matin ironisa Ron.  
  
-Oh !Tu as reçu une rose rouge, symbole de l'amour s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Tu crois que je saurai un jour qui me fait ce genre de surprise ?  
  
-Peut-être que tu ne te poses pas la bonne question dit Neville qui arrivait avec les autres.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire demanda Harry.  
  
-Que ce n'est pas une blague ni une simple surprise c'est quelqu'un qui veut te faire comprendre son amour pour toi.  
  
-Neville, tu nous étonnes, depuis quand penses-tu aux choses de l'amour, demanda Ron.  
  
-Ron !!! Laisse Neville tranquille, continue que pourrais-tu nous dire d'autre, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Rien à part que cette année n'est pas une année comme les autres, Harry devrait mieux analyser les changements qu'il y a eu depuis le début de la semaine.  
  
-Neville tu sais quelque chose !!!???  
  
-Il y a certains bruits qui courent chez les serpentards.  
  
-Quels bruits ? Des méchancetés sûrement !!! dit Ron avec un regard mauvais en direction de la table des serpentards.  
  
-Pas du tout ! répondit sèchement Neville.  
  
Ne voulant pas en dire plus, Neville s'éloigna.  
  
Harry regarda en direction des serpentards et croisa le regard de Drago, il vit un sourire lentement se dessiner sur le visage de Drago et Harry inclina la tête en guise de bonjour.  
  
Puis il ressentit un petit choc dans sa poitrine et baissa les yeux.  
  
Oui il allait surveiller Drago de très très près.  
  
Mais avant il devait faire un tour aux cuisines afin de questionner Dobby.  
  
Il prit la rose et la glissa près de sa baguette magique et se leva.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sur le chemin de la cuisine.  
  
Harry se préparait à descendre aux cuisines quand il attendit des chuchotements et des rires étouffés.  
  
Il se dirigea discrètement vers l'alcôve d'où provenaient les voix.  
  
Il stoppa net et manqua s'étrangler quand il reconnu Neville.  
  
Neville dans les bras de Crabbe.  
  
Ils s'embrassaient et les mains de Crabbe chatouillaient les côtes de Neville.  
  
Ils avaient l'air heureux.  
  
Harry secoué par ce qu'il venait de surprendre s'éloigna en silence.  
  
Qu'avait-il ressenti exactement ? Du dégoût ?  
  
Non pas du tout.  
  
Il était honteux d'avoir ressenti une envie semblable.  
  
Pas avec Neville ni avec Crabbe bien sûr, mais avec qui ?  
  
Oh non pas avec lui !!!  
  
Si, si disait son c?ur. Si, si disait le petit choc ressentit dans son ventre.  
  
Mais sa raison disait non.  
  
Pas lui..pas Drago.  
  
Il en était là dans ses états moraux quand il arriva aux cuisines.  
  
  
  
-Maître Harry ! s'écria joyeusement l'elfe. Que puis-je pour votre plaisir ?  
  
-Je voulais savoir si tu savais qui me mettait une rose tous les matins près de mon assiette de déjeuner.  
  
-Moi, hélas ne pas savoir, moi pas vu qui.  
  
-Qui arrive premier ou va dans la salle à manger avant tous les autres ?  
  
-La salle est fermée à clé et quand Dobby ouvre les portes, les professeurs sont les premiers arrivés.  
  
-Maître Harry pourrait aller demander à l'elfe jardinier qui s'occupe des rosiers.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée, merci Dobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A la roseraie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se promenait parmi les allées.  
  
Celles-ci embaumaient un subtile mélange de parfum.  
  
A sa grande surprise il vit Madame Trelawney, professeur de divination.  
  
-Alors Potter, on se promène ?  
  
-Oui, le parfum de ces fleurs est si agréable.  
  
-Surtout celui de la rose erotika comme celle que tu caches dans ta cape.  
  
-Je l'ai reçue en cadeau ce matin.  
  
-Un symbole d'amour, cette personne sait le langage des roses, elle te surprendra plus que tu ne peux l' imaginer.  
  
-Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ?  
  
-Faites table rase de tous vos tabous et ouvrez les yeux, le bonheur est à votre portée, vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé et pourtant votre c?ur lui l'a compris.  
  
Madame Trelawney s'éloigna sur ces paroles.  
  
Harry n'osa pas l'importuner davantage.  
  
Décidément il allait de surprise en surprise, Madame Trelawney ne lui avait pas, comme à son habitude annoncé quelques catastrophes ou sa mort prochaine, elle avait simplement parlé d'amour.  
  
Harry aperçu au loin l'elfe jardinier et il se dirigea vers lui.  
  
-Bonjour, Dobby m'envoie près de vous afin que vous puissiez me renseigner.  
  
-Oh à votre service Monsieur Potter, que désirez-vous savoir.  
  
-Auriez-vous remarquer cette semaine, avant le petit déjeuner, une personne cueillir une de ces roses.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé, j'ai bien vu des personnes se promener mais je n'ai surpris personne entrain de cueillir une rose.  
  
Après avoir remercier l'elfe, Harry retourna vers le château.  
  
Il se doutait bien que les roses avaient été cueillies à l'insu du jardinier sachant que tout jardinier n' apprécie pas du tout de voir cueillir ses fleurs.  
  
Il décida d'arrêter ici son enquête et gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le conduisirent à sa chambre.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
DM  
  
  
  
Maison des serpentards  
  
Drago avait vu Harry se diriger vers les cuisines et ensuite dans les jardins.  
  
Cette fois-ci Harry commençait sérieusement à penser à découvrir qui lui offrait ces roses.  
  
Drago décida qu'il était beaucoup trop dangereux de continuer s'il voulait encore garder l'anonymat.  
  
Il arrêterait de lui mettre ces roses qu'il avait su cueillir très tôt le matin sans se faire remarquer et les déposer sur la table juste après l'entrée des professeurs.  
  
Il mettait la rose du jour puis sortait et revenait par après quand la salle commençait à se garnir d'élèves ainsi les professeurs pensaient qu'il venait voir si ses acolytes étaient là et ne voyant personne qu'il ressortait pour venir ensuite avec eux. Astuce digne d'un serpentard, pensa- t-il en souriant.  
  
Cet après-midi à Pré-au-lard il trouverait autre chose à offrir à Harry car tous les élèves avaient l'après-midi libre jusqu'au souper.  
  
Drago revêtît ses plus beaux habits de sorcier, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une telle intensité que l'on pouvait voir tout le feu de son amour.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Pré-au-lard.  
  
  
  
Harry avait vu Drago partir avec d'autres serpentards.  
  
Il avait décidé aussi d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Ron et Hermione, mais il ne serait pas la troisième roue de la charrette, il irait de son côté en fait il espionnerait Drago.  
  
-Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?  
  
-Non, c'est gentil mais j'ai des trucs à faire et je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec cela.  
  
-On se retrouve Aux Trois Balais avant le retour au château, lança Ron.  
  
-Oui je viendrai boire une bièraubeurre avec vous.  
  
  
  
Drago venait de passer devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.  
  
Harry trouvait cela bizarre de ne pas avoir parler avec Drago depuis la veille à l'infirmerie, juste le petit bonjour du matin et encore de loin.  
  
Il laissa Drago prendre un peu d'avance et le suivit.  
  
Drago avait eu dur de rester aussi loin d'Harry et de passer maintenant presque sur ses pieds sans lui accorder un regard.  
  
Mais il était bien décidé à attendre un geste de sa part.  
  
Sa marche lui donnait chaud, il retira sa cape et continua à avancer.  
  
  
  
Harry se surprit à regarder les jolies fesses de Drago qui se dandinaient à quelques mètres devant lui.  
  
Ce garçon était vraiment bien bâti, de longues jambes fuselées, un corps fin mais musclé, de beaux cheveux blonds qui se déplaçaient avec légèreté au moindre mouvement, des yeux si magnifiques que l'on avait difficile de rester longtemps à les regarder sans être intimidé. Mais à quoi pensait-il encore.  
  
Soudain Harry s'arrêta, il vit Drago entrer dans une bijouterie.  
  
Il attendit patiemment à l'abri d' un porche de maison que Drago ressorte de la boutique.  
  
Et ainsi il passa son après-midi à suivre Drago qui faisait simplement les boutiques.  
  
Quand il vit Drago entrer dans le bar, il attendit quelques secondes puis entra à son tour.  
  
Quand il y pénétra un silence se fit.  
  
Un murmure parcouru parmi un groupe de quelques serpentards avec lesquels se trouvait Neville.  
  
Harry fit semblant de rien et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? J'ai l'air d'un épouvantard où quoi ?  
  
-Non uniquement le fait que tu sois rentré juste après Drago, dit Ron.  
  
-Et alors ? Qui a-t-il de bizarre à cela ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas dit Hermione, mais rappelle-toi ce que Neville a dit ce matin concernant certains bruits qui circulaient chez les serpentards.  
  
-J'en aurai le c?ur net, je vais demander à Neville qu'il crache tout ce qu'il sait.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se tenait Neville, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.  
  
Encore heureux que Drago n'était pas avec eux.  
  
-Neville, voudrais-tu bien m'accorder deux minutes j'ai à te parler.  
  
Neville se leva et suivi Harry à l'extérieur de l'établissement.  
  
-Pourquoi vous moquez-vous sur mon compte toi et tes amis serpentards ?  
  
-On ne se moque pas !!!  
  
-Vraiment ???? Ecoute je sais pour toi et Crabbe je vous ai vu intiment liés.  
  
Neville rougit mais cependant le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Cela te dérange les relations amoureuses entre hommes ?  
  
-Non pas du tout répondit Harry en se rappelant la sensation qu'il avait ressentie en assistant à la scène du matin.  
  
-Ecoute on ne riait pas personnellement que de toi,  
  
-Et de qui d'autre ?  
  
-De Drago également.  
  
-?????  
  
-On se disait juste que parfois tu manquais de clairvoyance et quand on t'a vu rentrer juste après Drago, on n'a pas pu se retenir de rire.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Neville, dit moi ce que je ne sais pas !  
  
-Tu sais Harry tu devrais demander à Drago ce serait plus simple et moins risqué pour tout le monde. Drago a demandé aux serpentards de ne plus faire de méchancetés aux gryffondors. C'est tout ce que je te dévoilerai.  
  
-Merci Neville et sois heureux avec Crabbe.  
  
Harry ne retourna pas dans le bar il continua à marcher dans les petites rues en mangeant des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue jusqu'au moment où les autres le rejoignirent pour retourner au château.  
  
-Finalement tu n'es pas venu boire ta bièraubeurre remarqua Ron.  
  
-Que t'a dit Neville, demanda Hermione.  
  
-Que je devais demander les explications à Drago pour tous les bruits qui circulaient sur moi à Serpentard.  
  
-Et que vas-tu faire ?  
  
-Suivre son conseil.  
  
-Veux-tu qu'on t'accompagne ?  
  
-Non ce sera une confrontation entre lui et moi uniquement.  
  
Après une journée bien remplie chacun regagna sa chambre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre sept  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
  
  
Harry éprouva une forte déception quand ce dimanche il ne vit aucune rose sous sa serviette de table.  
  
-Pas de rose ce matin Harry ?  
  
-Non...Ron.  
  
-Peut être ton amoureuse s'est elle lassée que tu ne l'aies pas découverte.  
  
-Tu sais j'ai fait des recherches dit Hermione et logiquement c'est normal que tu ne reçoives plus de roses.  
  
-Pourquoi demandèrent ensemble Ron et Harry.  
  
-D'abord tu as reçu une rose de couleur blanche ce qui symbolise la pureté, ensuite tu as reçu la jaune symbole de joie, la rose de couleur rose pâle symbolise l'admiration et la dernière, la rouge symbolise l'amour. Il n'y a rien de plus fort et de plus beau que l'amour.  
  
-Et d'après toi que va t il se passer maintenant ?  
  
  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les hiboux arrivèrent et déposèrent leurs colis et lettres destinées aux élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Une chouette noire apporta à Harry un petit paquet. Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit une boîte de chocogrenouilles.  
  
Il regarda s'il n'y avait pas de carte mais rien, encore un envoi anonyme.  
  
  
  
-Moi à ta place je n'en mangerais pas on ne sait jamais lui conseilla Ron.  
  
-Mais non tu te trompes lui dit Hermione, c'est cela la logique, d'abord les fleurs, ensuite les chocolats ou les parfums, le bijou fantaisie , la bague de fiançailles et enfin la demande en mariage.  
  
-Oui..mais ce ne serait pas plutôt les garçons qui font cela ?  
  
-Ben Oui Harry...tout porterait à croire que c'est un garçon qui te courtise.  
  
-Ou une fille à forte personnalité tenta Ron.  
  
-Peut être mais le but est atteint, le mystère reste entier ...souffla Harry exaspéré.  
  
Harry croqua dans une chocogrenouille et laissa ses yeux errer dans la vaste salle pour revenir à la table de Drago.  
  
Celui-ci se levait et sortait de la salle sans un regard vers les gryffondors.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HP  
  
  
  
  
  
Maison des gryffondors.  
  
Harry passa le reste de la matinée à étudier.  
  
Du moins il essaya de se concentrer mais il était contrarié.  
  
Contrarié de ne pas savoir qui lui faisait tous ces cadeaux. Mais surtout contrarié de ne plus avoir parlé à Drago depuis le vendredi à l'infirmerie.  
  
Drago curieusement l'évitait depuis ce jour.  
  
Pourtant il n'avait rien dit de contraire et s'étaient quittés avec le sourire. Alors pourquoi cette indifférence de sa part.  
  
Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une occasion pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui semblait tant amuser Neville et certains serpentards.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Salle à manger  
  
Il était 13 h et Harry n'avait presque rien mangé.  
  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.  
  
Il fixait la place vide où Drago devait se trouver.  
  
-Arrête de chipoter dans ton assiette, lui lança Hermione.  
  
-Je n'ai pas trop faim répondit Harry embarrassé, sachant combien Hermione détestait qu'on gâche la nourriture.  
  
-Tu n'es pas bien, tu as trop mangé de chocogrenouilles lâcha Ron d'un ton plaisantin.  
  
-C'est ça, excusez-moi je vais faire un tour.  
  
Harry se leva et parti. Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement du quidditch.  
  
La saison allait bientôt commencer et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il devait recenser le matériel afin de voir s'il y avait des commandes à passer ou des modifications à apporter dans l'organisation.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Terrain de quidditch.  
  
  
  
En arrivant il vit Drago sur son balai essayer diverses acrobaties.  
  
Il se tient dans un coin à l'abri des regards.  
  
Drago était majestueux mais un peu trop périlleux.  
  
A plusieurs reprises il manqua de crier quand il vit Drago frôler de trop près les structures.  
  
Après quelques minutes Drago s'arrêta et se dirigea dans les vestiaires des serpentards.  
  
Harry prit la décision d' aller le rejoindre.  
  
Il pénétra à l'intérieur, aucun serpentard était en vue.  
  
Il entendit le bruit de la douche et se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci. Il attendit patiemment que Drago en sorte en s'empêchant d'imaginer Drago nu à quelques pas de lui.  
  
Pourquoi pensait-il à cela se reprocha t-il alors qu'il sentait une rougeur le gagner.  
  
Le jet de la douche cessa ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité. Drago sortit une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
Harry ne peut s'empêcher de suivre les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son torse pour terminer sur la serviette.  
  
A la vue d'Harry, Drago devînt blanc comme un mort tandis qu'Harry devenait rouge comme une écrevisse.  
  
-Harry !!!!!!Que fais-tu ici ???  
  
-Jolies performances mais un peu trop dangereuses, tu risques gros à essayer ces figures acrobatiques.  
  
-Il fallait que je me défoule.  
  
-Aurais-tu de si gros soucis au point de ne pas être là pour le dîner ?  
  
-Content que tu aies remarqué que je n'étais pas là ce midi, t'inquièterais- tu pour moi ?  
  
-Euh...Il faut que je te pose quelques questions.  
  
-Maintenant ?  
  
-Oui maintenant, j'en ai marre de chercher après toi toute la journée pour trouver une occasion de te parler seul à seul.  
  
-Bon, je t'écoute que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
-Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui circulent comme rumeurs sur moi chez certains des serpentards au point que je ne sais pas arriver dans une pièce sans les voir murmurer et rire.  
  
-Han ça. Neville n'a rien dit ?  
  
-Neville sort avec Crabbe au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.  
  
-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu, ils ont l'air bien ensemble. Pourquoi ? Cela te dégoûte? Demanda Drago avec un pincement au c?ur.  
  
-Mais pas du tout !!! Juste que maintenant Neville ne trahira pas les secrets des serpentards.  
  
-Il n'y a qu'un secret et c'est moi qui le détient quant aux rumeurs qui circulent et qui les font rire, elles me concernent aussi.  
  
Un silence plana et Drago plongea son regard dans les profondeurs des sublimes yeux verts d'Harry.  
  
Harry était troublé il se rapprocha de Drago et suivi de son doigt une goutte d'eau qui descendait le long de la gorge de Drago.  
  
Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson, il attrapa la main d'Harry et l'attira tout contre lui.  
  
Les lèvres de Drago effleurèrent les cheveux d'ébène.  
  
Harry pencha sa tête et déposa un baiser dans le creux de la gorge de Draco puis il remonta doucement pour arriver sur les lèvres de Drago.  
  
Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent et Drago joua avec la langue d'Harry. Harry était perdu, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.  
  
-Drago, ne joue pas avec moi s'il te plaît..lui murmura Harry le souffle contre la bouche de Drago  
  
-Je ne joue pas.je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps.  
  
-Tu m'évites pourtant ces derniers temps.  
  
-Je voulais que tu viennes à moi de toi même sans te forcer par ma présence.  
  
-Je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et de toute mon âme lui chuchota Harry.  
  
Drago resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry.  
  
Harry laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos de Drago.  
  
Leurs gestes étaient doux, leurs mains tremblaient à la découverte de leur corps.  
  
Beaucoup plus tard ils sortirent des vestiaires et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le château.  
  
Par pudeur quand ils arrivèrent au vu des autres ils se lâchèrent.  
  
Chacun alla se changer dans leur chambre.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Salle à manger.  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est un Harry resplendissant qui apparu au souper.  
  
-Où étais-tu passé tout l'après-midi demanda en c?ur Ron et Hermione.  
  
-J'étais sur le terrain de quidditch ou tout au moins dans les vestiaires.  
  
-Tiens regarde on n'a jamais vu un Drago Malefoy aussi rayonnant s'écria Ron.  
  
-Il est merveilleux ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent à ces paroles et se regardèrent en s'interrogeant sur l'enthousiasme soudain de leur ami pour Drago.  
  
Harry déplia sa serviette et y vit un objet tomber.  
  
Il fut surpris par la brillance de l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent poli au bout de laquelle pendait une médaille où l'on pouvait voir un « H » et un « D » entrelacés, sur l'autre face était gravé « pour toujours ».  
  
-Il semblerait que la logique continue dit Hermione  
  
-Oui mais cette fois je vais aller remercier la personne qui m'a fait ce cadeau et tous les précédents .  
  
-Tu as trouvé qui c'était demanda innocemment Neville.  
  
-Oui et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir conseillé d'aller voir cette personne.  
  
-Qui ? demanda Ron.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il se leva et se dirigea directement vers la table des serpentards.  
  
-Et mais où il va ? C'est une serpentard ! cria Ron malgré lui.  
  
-Non dit Hermione.c'est un serpentard.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça toi lui demanda son amoureux.  
  
-La logique..  
  
Il se trouva devant Drago, celui-ci lui souriait, il lui tendit la main, Drago la prit et se leva, il alla se lover dans les bras d'Harry et ils échangèrent un baiser.  
  
A la table des serpentards des applaudissements s'élevèrent et on entendait un peu partout :  
  
-Finalement, il leur en a fallu du temps à ces deux là..  
  
-Cela se voyait que notre Drago en pinçait pour lui.  
  
-Et sur ce coup là Harry a manqué de clairvoyance.  
  
  
  
Les professeurs levèrent la tête à ces éclats soudains, ils n'avaient donc rien vu du baiser échangé entre Harry et Drago, et pensèrent que les élèves de ces deux maisons avaient enfin fait la paix; seul Dumbledore souriait et approuvait la scène qu'il avait vue.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN. (04.11.2002)  
  
J'espère que cette romance vous a plue et que vous me le direz, merci pour vos reviews Gros bisous à tous Cajedi 


End file.
